One To The Next One
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Buffy has just started her first day it Sunnydale Secondary School.She meets a charming young British boy.She believes she has already started falling for him.But when she gets to class and is seated next to a exceptionally charming guy named Angel,what will she do She realizes she is falling for him too? who will she pick?
1. Hey There Delilah

Hey Guys :) iI have started a new story , this is based when there in high school but obviously Spike and Angel aren't Vampires they're humans. Hope you enjoy :)

Kiimiixxx

* * *

The had car pulled up out the front of the school,It was starting my first day at Sunnydale Secondary School. I stared through the wound up window to see buildings and happy teenagers running around smiling .They all looked so happy,except me.I wasn't happy or laughing at all. I was sad , I didn't want to go to school but I knew I had to.

* * *

_"But mum, I don't want to go to school." I said as i looked down at my hands. I was frowning and tears began to fall down the sides my face."Buffy, you have must go to school." My mum smiled as she crouched down smiling at me as she tucked a strand of hair behind ear._

_"But mum, what if they don't like me ?" I sobbed as I fell to the ground crying. I didn't want to go to school at all. I was worried that no one would like me."Oh Buffy you'll be fine , They will like you." She smiled as she helped me to my feet once again. "Buffy You're beautiful and very special. People will like you and love you just like Dawny,Daddy and I do." She placed a a soft kiss on my cheek. Mum had always a way to make me feel better.  
_

* * *

I sat in the car remembering my very first day of Elementary school. I remembered how I was so scared that i would have no friends and though I had grown up and gotten more mature my view about school was still the same. I still didn't want to go to school .I kept ignoring mum when she kept talking about how much fun school would be. "C'mon Buffy , time to go to school. The bell has rung you better hurry up other wise you'll be late." Mum turned her head side ways to look at me, she was sitting in the passengers seat of the car along side dad.

I reached over and grabbed my bag, I lent forward kissing mum and dad on the cheek before stepping out of the car and slamming the door. "You will be fine Buffy , Don't worry okay. Love you." Mum yelled out as the car drove away. I was all alone , I didn't know anyone and I was so scared to talk to anyone.

I couldn't see Xander , Willow or even Oz. I was deserted and all alone. I'd be okay once I found that , that's if I ever found the, that is.I walked towards the opened doors where a teacher stood wide eyed,wide smiled and creepily welcoming. I stood there scared and worried as I suddenly came to a halt. Someone had grabbed my arm and was touching me. My first instinct was to kick what was behind me.

"Owww!..." a boy's voice echoed . I turned around , a blonde haired ,blue eyed English boy stood before me."What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked sounding confused and aggravated as he hobbled to his feet. He was so cute and hansom. I found myself not being able to stop starring at him. "I'm sorry , I'm just jumpy that's all."

I smiled trying to act friendly thought it wasn't exactly helpful when i just kicked a complete and utter stranger ,that was exceptionally cute might I add. And now i was trying to befriend him ,_ what was I crazy?_ it think so.

"It's okay just be careful next might think you've gone completely bonkers." He smirked mischievously, as he fixed up his spiked hair and his black leather jacket. "So who are you?" He raised his eyes brows curiously. I took a deep breath as I replied shyly. "Buffy." I exhaled as i looked down at my fingers that were now tangled.

"Nice, Nice cute name babe." He winked as he ran his hands through his hair. I scoffed , "Thanks." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "I love a girl with attitude." He smirked once again. I took a sharp breath before replying."Believe me I'm full of it." Spike laughed at my, his laugh was cute."So you know my name,what's yours?" I tipped my head to the side as I watched him slowly and longingly.

"Spike." He smirked as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. _God that's a hot name it suits him so well. He was gorgeous, even perfect. His smart ass mouth could be improved but his looks were perfect. Oh my god he's so attractive. Buffy! stop thinking like that!_ My thoughts were trailing off. I shook my head so my thoughts would get back into focus.

Spike smiled. I gulped, I'm pity him if he knew what I was thinking. I was standing before Spike oogling and googling at him. I think he was smiling because he knew exactly what I was thinking. It would be so embarrassing if he knew exactly what was running thought my head.

"Spike! hurry up." The teacher yelled out to him, I turned around and started walking towards the stairs. I heard a whistled and I suddenly stopped. " Are you checking me out?" I raised my eye brows, I was curious . "No , No not at all." he raised his hands in the air in defeat. I could tell he was lying. It was cute that he was lying about checking me out.

I looked down at my jeans, Black loose top and black boots. I personally didn't see what he thought was so hot but then again, What i see and what others see are different .And so is the opinion that goes with it. "What's so good about what I'm wearing?" I asked whilst biting my lip.

Spike gritted his teeth and looked away from me. "Nothing , Nothing at all you look beautiful." He smiled as he walked past me. "And you have a nice ass." He smirked as he walked away from me leaving em shocked and kinda off happy. i felt my heart stop beating suddenly and then start beating again. Spike was Hansom and very mysterious. I already felt and attraction to him , and I hadn't even know him 10 minutes and yet I already felt myself falling for him.

_He's hot , He likes you and he already gave you a compliment. What's stopping you from asking him out?_. My thoughts had trailed off again. Until I was interrupted my Xander , Willow and Oz."Hey Buffy, What are you doing?" She smiled as hugged me in a warm welcome hug. "Hey guys." I smiled thought my thoughts were still trailed off and unfocused.

Willow began to rave on about something as we walked to class but I wasn't listening. kept thinking off Spike."And Jennifer dumped Adrien and then got with Kyle and slept with him, and you're not even listening to me are you Buffy." I snapped back to realization again. "Sorry what?" I asked sounding lost and Confused.

"Buffy what's wrong you're not your self this morning?" Willow suddenly came to a halt. I looked over my shoulder to See Spike walking into his class room , he winked at me before he walked in. Willow turned her head and saw him."Oh my god , It's a boy ." She smiled childlike. "Yeah ." I couldn't help but smile

"Yeah not just any has managed to get Spike's attention."Oz stated meekly. "Is that supposed to mean something or like-" Xander was cut off. "Yeah, Spike could have any Freshman he wanted but instead he has taken a liking to you Buffy." Oz Smiled as he was using his hands gesturing towards the door where Spike has previously been located.

I smiled as I started walking again. I had finally reached my class teacher decided it would be convenient to place us in a seating plan. I was placed next to a guy named Angel. He had Brown spiky hair . he had a tan from what I could see. He had his head on the desk as he his his face.

I face the front listening to the teacher speak until I was interrupted.I looked beside me to see a adorable brown eyes boy looking up at me. he was hot , like I mean really hot. "Hey I'm Angel." His voice was deep and sexy. My eyes looked him up and down scanning each and every inch of his body that I could. Because most of it was covered my his leather jacket. Just like Spike had warn.

"I'm Buffy." I smiled trying to be as friendly as I could. "Your beautiful." He stated with a huge smiled across his face. "Thank you?" I wasn't sure how to respond. His nice compliment took me but surprise. I sat there talking to Angel the whole lesson until the lesson had ended and the bell had gone. I stood up grabbing my bag and began to walk out.

"See ya Buffy." Angel Smiled as he walked off into the crowd of people surrounding the halls. "Bye." I smiled thought I knew he couldn't hear me. I took a deep breath as I began walking to my locker and then it occurred to me _Oh god! I felt myself begin to fall for Angel, just like I had already started for Spike._


	2. Kiss You

Hey Guys , here is the second chapter

Hope You Enjoy C;

Kiimii xxx

* * *

I had now been at Sunnydale Secondary School now for a month. I had made lots of friends ,but at the end of the day I still found myself with the issue of falling for Spike and Angel. In English I sat next to Angel , in maths and science I sat next to Spike. I honestly didn't mind except for the fact her continuously distracted me with the most stupidest things ever.

I was stuck in my thoughts as I walked home. Until I was broken out of them by a voice."Hey Buffy." I rolled my eyes it was Spike. I suddenly came to a halt as Spike ran after me so he could catch up. "Where are you going huh all by your self?" His eyes brows wiggled. I bit my lip ,I just wanted to lean over and kiss him. But I couldn't I knew I couldn't I had to restrain my self and the urges to do things that I would regret later.

"I'm on my way home." I smiled as I kept walking along side him. "Oh fun." He smiled sarcastically. "Yeah sure If you count having a toddler that would never shut up then yes It would be fun." I was in such a bitch mood , even just the thought of Dawn's crying automatically aggravated me. "Yeah true , I wouldn't know I'm an only child." His eyes began to fog up as he looked up at me from under his eye lashes.

"Oh You're so lucky." I shook my head , he was so lucky. Not to have to put up with younger sibling constantly trying to take your stuff , always having your parents attention especially when you need them and the list goes on."No , not really." He looked down at his feat , He looked so sad It was adorable. "Why no?" I asked sounding confused, I honestly couldn't see the down fall about being an only child at all. To me it sounded like luxury.

"Because you get really lonely." He frowned. I wanted to give him a hug ad comfort him but I knew that it would be kind of weird."Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I felt bad for him ,I really did."It's fine love." Spike's voice echoed with sadness as he fixed up his jacket.

Anyway I was going to ask you know If you wanted to go to the movies or something on Friday night after school?" I stopped as Spike spoke those words. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Uhhh... I'll have to see , I'll let you know when I can okay." I smiled as started to walk up the drive way slowly , we had reached my house.

"So this is where you live huh? Nice place." Spike's eyes widened almost as if he had never seen such a thing. "Yeah It's okay , I don't really like it." I tucked my hair behind my ear as I began to blush."I better not keep you to long then, i guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." He smiled as he began to walk away.

"Spike!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned to face me, "Bye." I smiled widely as he winked at me. My heart started beating really fast. His gaze caused me to stop breathing. I walked inside closing the door behind me. "Hey Buffy how was school?" My asked. "Yeah It was good , it was a very interesting day though." I smiled at the memory of Spike asking my to the movies.

"Oh what happened?" Mum's eyes widened with curiosity. "I was invited to the movies." I stated meekly , I really hoped mum and dad would let me but I had a shred of doubt though. "Oh with who? Willow and the gang?" I shook my head and began to blush again. "Ooh If not with the gang then with who?" A grin pressed across her lips

"With a boy." I stated whilst trying to his my smile and blushing. "What's his name?" I rolled my eyes shyly. "Spike." "Buffy has boy-fwen." Dawn squealed as she ran past me and into the kitchen.I rolled my eyes again as the sounds of Dawn's voice aggravated me again.

I ran up stairs to my room , I chucked my bag on my bed and sat on the end of the bed with the house phone in my hand. _Should I call him? What if her doesn't answer?_

I was scared to call him I knew that but I really liked him and I was ecstatic over the fact I had been invited to the movies with him. I sat there for another five minutes before punching the number into the phone. I took a deep breath as the ringing sound lingered.

"Hello." a woman's voice answered the phone. I froze , "Uhh.. hello may I please speak to Spike?" I asked nervously. "Oh sure I'll just get him for you. Spike! Phone!"

"He will just be a moment." Her voice was sweet and kind it reminded me of my mother's. "Hello?" the sound of Spike's voice gave me goose bumps. "Uhh hey It's me." I hoped he knew who _me _was. "Uhh the girl with the cute name." I knew he was smirking. "Yeah that's me , I just wanted to let you know that my parents said that I could go to the movies with you."

"And you couldn't have waited to tell me this at school?" He asked sounding amused. I stuttered as I tried to find the words with out making myself sound like a complete dork. "Yes...-" I stopped. "I'm glad you can come to the movies with me." I stopped breathing , He was happy that I would be going with him. I think my heart just fell out.

"Me too." I smiled as I wrapped my fingers around the phone cord."Okay I'll see you later love." I smiled, I loved it when he called me love. "Okay see ya Spike." "Bye ."He hung up, I lay sprawled out on my bed as I kept thinking of Spike. He was amazing and I knew I had officially fallen for Spike.

* * *

It was Friday I told Spike I would meet him at the movies but he insisted on meeting me at his house , I wasn't sure why though. "Buffy, It's for you." I hear mum yell out from down stairs. "Coming." I yelled out nervously as I quickly checked how I looked in the mirror before grabbing my side bag and shutting my bedroom door behind me as I walked down stairs to meet Spike.

"see ya mum." I kissed mum on the cheek as I started walking out the door whilst dragging Spike behind me. "Goodbye Mrs and Mr Summers." Spike smiled politely as the front door shut quickly . "Bloody Hell." Spike smirked.I glanced at him as I walked . "What?" I looked down at my Skinny jeans , boots and a lacy top.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful pet."I smiled as we kept walking side by side.

* * *

After a while of walking I realized that the way we were walking wasn't the way to the movies."Hey I don't think this is the way to the movies." I looked around noticing that we were in the Sunnydale cemetery.

"I know,I want to show you something." A smirk pressed across lips as we walked further into the cemetery. We reached a mongolism thing. Spike walked inside opening the door as waiting for me to walk in before him."Ladies first." He smiled as he gestured his hand for me to walk in.

"What is this?" I asked looking around. "This is my crypt , you like it?" He smirked as he watched my movements. "Yes I do." I smiled as I walked over to him. "There is something else I want to show you." Spike grabbed my hand as we walked down stairs to a room lit with candles and a projected screen.

"What's this?" I asked pointing towards the cushions, candles. "The movies but Spike style." He smirked as he walked over sitting down and leaning on the cushions. I walked and decided to sit down to. Spike grabbed a remote and then looked at me "We have either 10 Things I Hate About You , Bram-stoker's Dracula , Mean Girls , Clueless-" I cut him off. "hey what about Romeo Must Die."

"I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." He stated as he got up to put the movie on. "You'd be surprised what I'm into." He turned around and wriggles his eyes brows. "Not like that!" I laughed as he sat back down next to me . He laid down with his arms behind his head. I placed my head on his chest as I wrapped my arm around him. He stiffened.

"I hope you don't mind." I whispered as the movie had just started. "No It's fine Pet." I couldn't help but smile. Oh my god! I want to look like her!" I winder as I began to pout.

"You don't need to Pet." I sat up slightly and stared at him confused. "Why?" I was interested to what his reply was going to be. "Because You're beautiful the way you are." He smiled as he caressed my cheek. "You're just saying that ." I began to blush."No I'm not , You really are." He smiled as he lent forward and kissed me. His lips were soft and sweet , I would never get sick of kissing him.

* * *

We stood out the front of my house, I looked at him shyly at him as I needed to ask him a really embarrassing question."Since this is our first date does that mean we are dating?" I looked up at him under neath my eyes lashes, he lent forward as paced a gentle chase kiss on my lips. "Yes." he whispered in my ear as he hugged me tightly and walked away.

"Spike!" I yelled out , he turned to face me. I ran to him and kissed him again. "What's was that for?" He asked whilst his hands hung off my hips. I kissed him again , "Can't I kiss my boyfriend with out there being a reason?" I asked sounding sexy. "Yes , I guess you can." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around me concealing me with a long kiss before leaving. I placed my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you." I looked up and smiled.

"You're welcome babe." He smiled again as he shut his eyes embracing me in a hug and a kiss. I could never stop loving this feeling of you paid me. I think I was falling in love with him


End file.
